pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Belligerent Drunk
Belligerent Drunks appear randomly in taverns across Pendor. At lower renown levels, the player is attacked a couple of second after he enters the tavern when the Belligerent Drunk states that he's going to "Wipe that smirk off your face". However, once the player reaches 200 renown the player is given the option to ask "Do you know who I am?", this causes the game to test a random number against the player's Renown. If successful, the drunk apologizes. After a successful renown check, the player can still force the drunk to fight or allow him to leave (this will still make the NPCs in the tavern run around). They carry a Common Iron Sword, and usually wear tabards or peasant level clothing. * Since 3.9, the renown required to make him run away was raised to 1000 During the fight, any melee weapons the player has equipped can be used in the fight, including fists and unlike in Native, the player is allowed to used ranged weapons in this fight. During the fight, other occupants of the tavern will run for cover and typically end up either behind the bar or in the corners of the tavern, they never leave however, so are always available afterwards. Leaving and re-entering the tavern after the fight re-randomizes their positions, often making them easier to talk to. Since 3.9, they will become stronger as the player does, and player will find a different type of drunk depending on his level. The default drunk (the easiest) was nerfed down slightly (120 > 100 proficiencies): * Level < 11 : Belligerent Drunk | 100 proficiencies, 31 strength (86hp), 2 Power Strike ** Weak armor set, always armed with a Common Iron Sword - he is shieldless ** Item rewarded to the player: Common Iron Sword * Level between 11-20 : Drunken Caravan Guard | 200 proficiencies, 41 strength (96hp), 4 Power Strike ** Mediocre armor set, armed with either Iron Sword, Raider's Scimitar or Cavalry Club - he is shieldless ** Item rewarded to the player: [[Cavalry Club|'Cavalry Club']] * Level between 21-30 : Drunken Mercenary | 300 proficiencies, 51 strength (106hp), 6 Power Strike ** Decent armor set, armed with either Bastard Sword, Military Pick or Long Steel Sword - may have weak or decent shield ** Item rewarded to the player: Long Steel Sword * Level > 30 : Drunken Adventurer | 400 proficiencies, 61 strength (116hp), 8 Power Strike ** Good armor set, armed with either Fierdsvain War Axe, Foreign Sabre or Morningstar - with a solid shield ** Item rewared to the player: [[Morningstar|'Morningstar']] After the drunk is knocked out, a relationship bonus or penalty with the tavern keeper will be given according to your actions. * If you apologize first or complete the dialogue necessary for him to begin attacking you, the tavern keeper will thank you for saving the other bar patrons from some broken skulls (+1 Relationship with tavern keeper and city): "Well... I'd say that he started it. That entitles you to his sword and purse, I suppose. Have a drink on the house, as I daresay you've saved a patron or two a broken skull. Still, I hope he still has a pulse. It's not good for an establishment to get a name as a place where men are killed." * If you shoot the drunk before he has a chance to start talking, the tavern keeper will be annoyed. However, he/she will admit that it looked like the drunk was going to attack you (-1 Relationship with tavern keeper): "You never let him draw his weapon... Still, it looked like he was going to kill you. Take his sword and purse, I suppose. He was trouble, but it's not good for an establishment to get a name as a place where men are killed." No matter whether you really killed him or knocked him out, the keeper will express a hope that the drunk is still alive, as dead patrons are bad for business (there is no in-game effect; the bar will remain just as busy whether you kill him or knock him unconscious). Victory gains you his Common Iron Sword (providing you have inventory space) and 50 denars (as well as the relation gain/loses). Losing the fight has the only drawback of not getting the previously mentioned items (and relation gain/loss). He won't steal your money/items nor delay your company. The Hired Assassin is a similar (but slightly stronger) version of the drunk, but the assassin can't be told to leave. Note: Your relationship with the taverns has no use whatsoever. Category:Tavern